Typical optical telecommunication systems and networks include one or more telecommunications data centers that provide large numbers of optical and electrical cable connections that join various types of network equipment. The typical system also includes a number of outlying stations that extend the system into a network. Examples of network equipment include electrically-powered (active) units such as optical line terminals (OLTs), optical network terminals (ONTs), network interface devices (NIDs), servers, splitters, combiners, multiplexers, switches and routers, fanout boxes and patch panels. This network equipment is often installed within cabinets in standard-sized equipment racks. Each piece of equipment typically provides one or more adapters where optical or electrical patch cables (“jump cables”) can be physically connected to the equipment. These patch cables are generally routed to other network equipment located in the same cabinet or in another cabinet.
A common problem in telecommunications systems, and in particular with optical telecommunications equipment, is space management. Current practice in telecommunications is to utilize standard electronics racks or frames that support standards-sized stationary rack-mounted housings with widths of 19 or 23 inches horizontal spacing. Vertical spacing has been divided into rack units “U”, where 1U=1.75 inches as specified in EIA (Electronic Industries Alliance) 310-D, IEC (International Electrotechnical Commission) 60297 and DIN (“German Institute for Standardization”) 41494 SC48D. The housings may be fixed, slide-out, or swing-out patch/splice panels or shelves. However, the configurations and sizes of present-day housings for optical telecommunications equipment have been defined largely by the properties of the fiber optic cables that connect to the devices supported by the housings. In particular, the configurations and sizes have been established based on the particular ability of the fiber optic cables and optical fibers therein to interface with the devices without exceeding the bending tolerance of the fiber optic cable and/or the optical fibers. This has resulted in telecommunications equipment that occupies relatively large amounts of space, and in particular a relatively large amount of floor space in a central office of a telecommunications network. It has also lead to data center patch panels being increasingly overpopulated due to connector and cable volumes.